L'heure du Crime
by Isil
Summary: On aurait pu penser que Gon Freccs, fils du célèbre mais oh combien volatile Jin Freccs n’était pas du genre à avoir peur de son ombre... Fic pour quatretemps, classée 3e non, je ne frime pas :p


Titre : L'heure du crime  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom : Hunter X Hunter  
Couple: Gon & Kirua  
Rating : G  
Genre : Humour et Kawai! Tremblez!  
Disclaimer : Hm… Allez pas me dire qu'Hisoka ne reluque pas régulièrement Gon et Kirua ! Si Togashi fait ça, je vois pas en quoi cette fic le gênerait, nan ? On peut toujours rêver… Enfin bref, ils sont pas à moi, quoi !

L'heure du crime

Pour quelqu'un qui avait subi les carnages d'un examen de Hunter, les tendances à la psychopathie aiguë d'un certain Hisoka et les crises de rage d'une tante en furie, on aurait pu penser que Gon Freccs, fils du célèbre mais oh combien volatile Jin Freccs n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de son ombre. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, Gon avait vaguement l'impression que son ombre faisait huit mètres de haut, dégoulinait du sang de ses victimes, mangeait des gringalets comme lui au petit-dej quand elle n'était pas occupée à massacrer des populations entières pour se fabriquer un temple de crânes humains.

Tout ça, se disait-il en se retournant brusquement dans son lit, alerté par un énième grincement de parquet sinistre, c'était la faute de Biscuit ! Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils passent la nuit dans cette maison. Soi disant qu'ils avaient de bonnes chances d'y trouver des cartes de rang A ou B…

Pourtant, d'emblée, elle lui avait paru lugubre, cette bâtisse, avec ses volets mal attachés, ses vitres ébréchées et ses oiseaux de mauvais augure perchés sur le portail.

Gon n'était pas superstitieux mais il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à un œil pendouiller du bec d'un des volatiles… Après, Kirua s'était étonné de ne rien le voir manger pendant le repas…

Bref.

Gon tressaillit. C'était lui ou il y avait un bruit suspect à leur porte ?

« Kiruaaaaa… » finit-il par chouiner.

Il reçut un grognement indistinct en réponse. Encouragé par ce début d'échange, il persévéra :

« T'as rien entendu ? »

« Oh, si ! Ca doit être la Dame Blanche qui vient te… AIE ! »

Kirua se releva d'un bond et tenta d'arracher le coussin des mains de son agresseur qui esquiva et lui en rebalança un coup par pure vengeance. Kirua et ses histoires de fantômes… Ah ça, il en connaissait des trucs à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! Et en plus d'être une vraie encyclopédie en la matière, il avait un talent indéniable mais assez ennuyeux : il racontait très bien ces histoires… A tel point que Gon, captivé bien qu'effrayé, n'avait pas réussi à lui demander d'arrêter. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kirua se mette à imiter une banshee en train d'éventrer sa victime, avec force détails.

Là, Gon avait coupé le son en s'enfouissant sous sa couette et Kirua avait eu l'air de saisir l'allusion puisqu'il avait éteint la lumière, laissant Gon se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un ami pareil.

Seulement voilà : après une demi-heure à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et une bonne dizaine d'attaques imaginaires de monstres en tous genres, Gon n'était pas près de s'endormir et Kirua le narguait, en plus !

Il prit donc son coussin, celui-là même avec lequel il cognait joyeusement son meilleur ami quelques instants plus tôt et s'approcha du meilleur ami en question avec des yeux de jeune chiot à la recherche de réconfort. Ce regard eut pour seule réponse un soupir et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes garçons étaient de nouveau couchés, cette fois blottis l'un contre l'autre, au grand soulagement de Gon.

Après tout, si Kirua s'y connaissait si bien en monstres, fantômes et autres vampires, il devait savoir les combattre, non ? Ce fut sur cette pensée réconfortante que Gon s'endormit.

Son sommeil fut calme, sans monstre pour lui tirer les orteils, mais une impression étrange finit par le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit instinctivement la main vers Kirua… enfin, vers là où Kirua aurait dû être.

Gon se redressa d'un bond et tendit l'oreille, mais en vain. Il y avait trop de bruits louches : grincements, craquements et autres couinements. De quoi lui donner une pétoche monstre mais rien d'autre : Kirua était un vrai chat et n'était pas du genre à faire du bruit en se déplaçant, même dans une maison comme celle-ci.

Non, la seule explication possible, c'était que Kirua avait été capturé par quelqu'un, certainement un monstre assoiffé de sang, un vampire sadique ou encore un assassin psychopathe. Rien qui n'aurait inquiété Gon en tant normal, mais cette maison n'avait rien de normal, après tout ! Et il n'avait aucunement envie de retrouver la tête de Kirua sur une pique, merci bien.

Motivé par cette image mentale plus que dérangeante, il se leva avec précipitation et s'élança dans le couloir, bien décidé à arrêter le serial-killer qui s'apprêtait à dévorer son ami en ragoût.

Il pila à l'angle du couloir, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de zombie en embuscade avant de repartir. Il approchait maintenant de la chambre de Biscuit. Fallait-il la prévenir qu'une horde de zombies affamés avaient envahi la maison et s'apprêtaient à offrir Kirua en sacrifice à leur Dieu sanguinaire ?

Question stupide…

Il s'arrêta donc et levait la main pour frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui. Dans la faible lueur d'une bougie, une forme aux grands yeux brillants le percuta. Il ne put retenir une exclamation et son assaillant laissa également échapper un glapissement effrayé.

« Biscuit ! »

« Gon ! Espèce d'idiot ! »

La claque retentissante qu'il se prit sur l'arrière du crâne termina de le rassurer : c'était bien Biscuit qui se tenait en face de lui, une bougie à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » lui souffla t'elle.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Gon se décida pour une formule neutre.

« Je cherche Kirua, et toi ?

« J'ai entendu un bruit en bas. »

« Ah ! »

Les zombies avaient commencé leur cuisine !

Gon saisit Biscuit par le poignet et la traîna derrière lui, ignorant ses protestations généralement synonymes de taloche imminente. Il freina en haut de l'escalier et déglutit brusquement.

Il pouvait distinctement voir une silhouette étrange se découper sur le mur en face de la porte de la cuisine… Biscuit vint se placer à côté de lui et s'apprêtait à intervenir quand un assourdissant bruit métallique explosa juste à côté d'eux. Ils comptèrent douze coups quand ils furent remis de leur crise cardiaque. Minuit…

Un coup d'œil vers la silhouette leur permit de la voir s'élancer brusquement hors de leur champ de vision et ils entendirent une fraction de seconde plus tard un hurlement qui leur glaça le sang.

Gon dégringola les marches, Biscuit sur ses talons.

« Kirua ! »

« Aie ! Mais lâchez moi, espèces de sales bêtes ! »

Gon flanqua un grand coup de pied dans la porte et se rua à l'intérieur, galvanisé par les supplications de son ami.

« Lâchez Kirua, sales…euh… »

« Tapettes à souris ? » proposa Biscuit qui était arrivée dans la pièce.

Kirua soupira et baissa piteusement les yeux vers ses mains, prisonnières de deux monstrueux pièges à souris.

« Aie ? » tenta t'il d'un ton vaguement pathétique.

« C'est affligeant. » soupira Biscuit en secouant la tête.

« Oh, ça va ! J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de pièges, d'abord. Chez moi, c'est plutôt des aiguilles empoisonnées à l'arsenic. Maintenant, au lieu de vous moquer, enlevez moi plutôt ça ! »

« Biscuit ? » demanda Gon en se tournant vers elle.

« En fait, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le libérer... » rétorqua t'elle en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Kirua marmonna des invectives dans sa barbe avant de reporter son attention sur Gon.

« Tu veux pas m'enlever ces trucs, s'il te plaît ? »

Evidemment, Gon ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller l'aider, incapable de résister à son regard suppliant. Après de nombreux 'Fais attention, ça fait mal !' et autres 'Aie-euh !', Kirua était enfin débarrassé de ses entraves et secouait les mains en maudissant jusqu'à la cinquantième génération le crétin fini qui était allé mettre des pièges à souris dans des jarres pleines de bonbons.

Il s'arrêta cependant en s'apercevant que Gon ne partageait pas son indignation.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda t'il, vexé que son ami trouve ses mésaventures si drôles.

« Je suis juste content. Enfin, soulagé plutôt. J'avais peur que tu te sois fait enlever par des zombies serial-killers. »

« Quoi ? »

De toute évidence, Kirua n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse quand il était descendu faire un raid dans la cuisine.

« Ben oui ! C'est minuit, l'heure où les assassins sortent ! »

« Gon, il n'y qu'un assassin dans cette maison et c'est moi. »

Gon le dévisagea, un instant sérieux, avant de se remettre à sourire et Kirua dut reculer brusquement le visage pour ne pas se prendre un index dans l'œil.

« Mais toi, tu n'es plus un assassin, pas vrai, Kirua ? » demanda gon en se penchant vers son ami, un sourire ensoleillé aux lèvres.

Kirua cligna des yeux, comme ébloui, avant de sourire à son tour.

« T'as raison… » admit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, tout simplement car tout était dit, puis Kirua rajouta :

« Rappelle moi de ne plus te raconter d'histoires de fantômes. C'est mauvais pour toi. »

FIN.


End file.
